Not all love is hopeless
by starsjustpassingby
Summary: Santana's been rejected. Who's going to come and try to turn things around?  Somewhat AU
1. Chapter 1

The halls of McKinley were quiet. It wasn't surprising, classes had been over for quite some time. Santana Lopez was one of the few students who remained in the building. After being out on the football field, practicing an already perfected Cheerios routine, she approached her locker, pulling out a tube of lipgloss. The Latina rubbed the gloss on her lips before pressing them together, making sure it was even spread. Santana began throwing the contents of her bag into her locker, and no sooner did she begin, a familiar blonde appeared beside her.

"Hey Tana."

"Britt. Why the hell are you still here? The cripple couldn't drop you off?"

"San… Don't be so mean. Artie's awesome. But no, my watch told me it was noon. So I stayed in my English classroom. The janitor told me my watch was just broken. I thought it took a nap."

"You… what? Whatever."

Santana continued fiddling with things in her locker, and couldn't help feel Brittany's piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Britt, what do you want? Can you stop staring at me?"

Truth was, Santana liked when Britt stared. The problem was, it was just a teasing move. Santana knew Brittany didn't want her. She wanted that god awful Stubbles McCripple Pants. Santana despised him, for that reason.

"Look, Santana…. I love you, I do. But I can't break up with Artie, it isn't right. Im sorry. I know you're mad at me.. Just… try to understand."

Brittany sighed heavily and walked away leaving Santana looking baffled at her locker. Santana tried to get it through her mind. Sure, Brittany loved her. She loved Brittany back. But they had no chance. Brittany and Artie were obviously meant for each other, and because Brittany was her best friend, Santana had to learn to accept it and move on.

Slamming her locker shut, Santana blinked back tears. She didn't want to let Brittany be with Artie. All she wanted was for Brittany to be hers, and only hers. She didn't understand why everything had to be so difficult for her.

Santana slid her body down the lockers until her bum was touching the floor. She really was happy no one was around. She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly. The Cheerio hated showing weakness and vulnerability. It made her seem soft, when she tried to come off as cold and heartless. She was deep in thought when she felt a pair of strong arms engulf her, and a familiar voice broke through the sound of her sobs.

"San?"

Santana looked up to see none other than Finn Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Finn's voice caught Santana by surprise. Of all people to show up, it had to be him. Santana and Finn never spoke often, unless she was teasing him about something, or arguing with him about his hobbit girlfriend. It was easy today that they didn't get along. Then again, she did take his virginity, and in a way, she felt like part of him was always with her. She liked it.

"What do you want Frankenteen?"

Santana shot her iciest glare at the tall teenager next to her. She pulled herself together, fast, and stood up.

"Finn just go away. You and your puffy, custard dessert nipples aren't needed, so get out of here before I ends you."

The brunette pushed past Finn without another glance behind her. She went through multiple hallways, until approaching the door leading out to the student parking lot. She took two steps out the door before hearing loud, clunky footsteps following close behind her.

"Santana wait!"

Santana spun around at looked at him. Couldn't he take a hint! She didn't want to be near him.

"Frankenteen, go plant your tree roots over there and see if you keep growing. I'm not in The mood."

Finn was taken aback by her harshness. He just looked at her, inching noticeably closer. He moved right in front of her and scooped her up bridal style, looking into her eyes. He grinned at her with his goofy, dimpled smile, and started to walk.

Santana was not impressed. Who the hell did he think he was? He had no right to just pick her up like that. But she didn't fight it. She put her arms around his neck and smiled softly. Then it hit her that she was being cute with Finn Hudson, so she frowned.

"No, Finn put me down."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Santana groaned. Well, it was either tell Finn what was going on or she was stuck with him forever. Although, she didn't think that would be that bad. No, yes it would. She was fairly confidant she was a lesbian.

"Britt broke my heart by choosing Artie over me."

Finn grew silent. He was a bit confused. When did she start to like girls? He always knew there was more to Santana and Brittany's friendship. Without thinking of consequence, Finn put her down and kissed her. Not just a peck, or a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Santana kissed him back, her hand moving to cup his cheek. She wasn't sure what had washed over her. Deepening the kiss, using her tongue, she eventually snapped back into reality.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Santana stood there dumbfounded. What had she been thinking? She bit her lip, looking at Finn, who was staring at her with his little smirk. She exhaled deeply and spirited to her car. She was buckled up fast and pulled out towards home at a rapid pace, leaving Finn wondering what the hell he just did.

* * *

><p>"Seriously T, I don't get it!"<p>

Santana paced around her room, cell attached to her ear, talking to Tina. Tina and Santana were close lately. Ever since junior year they had been relatively close friends. Santana told Tina her secret, and Tina was often a good person to turn to for advice. Tina was often quiet, and that made her observant and a good listener.

"Santana, why dont you give him a chance?"

"Because I'm a lesbian!"

"How do you know though?"

"Because I'm in love with Brittany, you know that!"

"Yeah, but San, you've only loved one girl. Think of all the boys youve had sex with, all the guys you've fought for the chance to date.

"But..."

"Brittany loves Artie. Give Finn a chance."

Santana hung up the phone and sighed. What the hell was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

In homeroom the next morning, Santana stayed silent. She was stuck sitting next to Finn, despite the fact that she begged the teacher to let her switch spots. She twirled her hair around her fingers, staring straight ahead at the blackboard. She felt eyes piercing into the side of her head.

"What do you want!"

Finn didn't flinch at her harsh tone like he normally would. Most people had become accustom to her bitterness. When Santana snapped at you, it seemed completely normal.

"I Uh... Just wanted to say hi."

"Uh huh, sure. Seriously, what the hell do want?

"That kiss yesterday... I liked it."

"Excuse me?"

"I liked kissing you Santana.."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. And don't even think about telling anyone."

"Um yeah sure."

Santana let her eyes lock with his for a brief moment before flicking her glance back to the backboard. She wasn't sure what to do. Maybe Tina did have a point; maybe she should give him a chance, even if it's just as friends.

* * *

><p>Frankenteen: Look out your window.<p>

Satan: Why would I do that? :/

Frankenteen: Just do it. Please?

Texts from Finn flashed across the Latina's IPhone that night. She did as he said and walked to the front window. She saw him standing there next to his truck, parked in front of the house. She walked outside with a pissed off, yet totally amused look on her face.

"Any reason you decided to come by at 9:43? Seriously what even..."

"I wanted to see you."

Finn approached the girl, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He looked at her, in her pajamas, looking sexy as ever. Finn had a thing for Santana, he always had. The problem was, Finn didnt know whether or not being open about that would come bite him in the ass. Finn took her hand and smiled, pulling her into her house.

Santana was rather confused. She didn't grasp that Finn had the hots for her. She went with it and went inside with him. She jerked her hand away from him and crossed her arms over her large chest. Part or her wanted to tell him to go away, but something inside of her, deep down, refused to let those words out of her mouth.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah... Is that.. Bad?"

"Kind of, actually. Look, Finn. I dont know what the hell is up with you these past few days, but let's just get real here for a second. I am what they like to call sexy, sneaky, and popular. You, you're... Naive, goofy, and the football jock. You and me, we don't go together. I'm a bitch, and let's face it, you wont ever be able to handle me."

Finn frowned. Had he really been rejected before asking her out. He shoved his hands into his pockets, giving Santana a sad look. He kissed her softly, smiling as he walked out.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn had pulled away from her house, Santana let out a scream she had been holding in the entire time. She couldn't deal with it! Finn was just making her more confused then ever. She didnt know what to do. She knew for a fact that she was falling for him. She couldn't deny that. But that's where it got hard. Wasn't she a lesbian? Wasn't she supposed to fall in love with a woman, preferrably Brittany, and go off, get married and be happy? What was she going to do? Just ignore both Finn and Britt for the rest of her life?<p>

She trudged down the basement stairs to her basement, flopping face first down on the bed. Being a teenage girl who's conflicted with her sexuality was hard. The Latina wiished she had this easier. But shs didn't so she would have to deal, which may be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry the update literally took forever. School and such made it hard. And I had no ideas. Pease, R & R**

* * *

><p>After that night, when Finn showed up at Santana's house, the two hardly spoke. Santana would actually go out of her way to ignore and avoid the taller teenager. It was difficult, considering that their classes were together, and his locker was next to hers. She had no intention of talking to him. Her head, it was just so confused about everything happening in her life.<p>

Then Christmas came along, and Santana spent it alone. Her parents both had to go on business trips, and her grandmother wouldn't speak to her. Santana stayed by herself in her home in Lima Heights. It was about 7 in the morning. Santana was still sleeping, since there was no tree, no presents to open, no nothing. All she dreamed about was Finn. Finn, and his kisses, and how cool it would be to get together with him. She woke up, startled, coming to a realization. She loved him. Not just a small crush. She loved Finn.

As if on cue, her cell started to ring.

"Mmm, hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Santana."

"Actually, it's not so merry, Frankenteen. Merry Christmas to you too."

"You seem tired and cranky."

"I woke up after a weird dream, and I am spending Christmas alone. Obviously I'm cranky."

"Don't be."

Then he hung up.

Santana pressed the OFF button on her phone, utterly confused. They were finally having a decent conversation, and he hung up. Who does that? She was pissed. Santana needed to tell him how she felt. She had too. She realized something. She wasn't a lesbian. But she was not bisexual. She just loved whoever she loved.

Santana walked to the living room, and looked at the emptiness, sighing deeply. She turned on Christmas music, turning on her karaoke version of Santa baby. She sang along softly, sitting on the couch in her bra and pajama pants. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. The most she'd done that morning was brush her teeth and put deodorant on.

She was done singing. She wasn't happy enough for it. She turned on Adele, and laid on te couch, sprawled out, listening to the words. It was about 7:37 now. Santana rolled on to her belly, on the couch, burying her face in a cushion. It was such a crappy day. She didn't have anyone around.

Then she heard a knock.

Santana strolled to the door lazily, actually confused as to who would be there before 8am, on a holiday. She knew she looked bad, but she still went to answer it anyways. Her jaw dropped when she saw Finn, standing on the front step, holding a small, little box wrapped up in school coloured ribbon.

"Finn… Hi"

"Merry Christmas Santana."

Santana didn't say anything more. Despite the fact that it was cold and snowing, and she had a bra and pajama pants on, she stepped outside, facing Finn. The Latina looked him in the eyes, before pressing a deep kiss on his lips. She gently slid her tongue into his mouth, massaging it gently against his. She was so relieved, after she did it.

"Woah."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself."

"Wait.. what?"

"I love you."

"Y..You do?"

"Yes Finn, I do."

"Well.. I love you too."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means.. Come to my place for Christmas. Kurt has Blaine over, and frankly, I want you there. After you open this."

Santana nodded, and opened the box, revealing a small necklace with his name in cursive, surrounded by her birthstone. It was gorgeous.

"Holy SHIT, FINN!"

"You like it? I uh, didn't know if you would.."

"I love it."

"Good."

"Want me to put on real clothes first?"

"I have a shirt you can wear, in the car."

The two of them held hands as she locked the door, and went to his car. He had his red sweater in the car, and Santana insisted on wearing it. It was her favorite, she had to. Finn pulled up to his house, and the two got out of the car.

"So does your mom and Burt know you were getting me of all people?"

"Nope."

"But… Burt knows I thought I was gay…"

"And I told him how it was a misunderstanding."

Santana just shook her head and smiled. Finn laughed, picking her up bridal style, just like he did the one day at school. He kissed her softly, and opened the door to the house, still holding her.

"Finn, who'd you bring h-…"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks with Blaine freezing right behind.

"Santana…? Finn, of all people, Santana?"

Santana glared a Kurt, feeling hurt by his word selection.

"Yeah Kurt, I love her, and she loves me, and her parents were gone for Christmas."

Finn held her hand tight, and went to the living room to see Burt and Carle, who stood by the tree, opened mouthed at the newly formed couple.

"Hey, Finn, um, whys Santana here?"

"Burt, mom... Santana's my girlfriend now."

Burt shook his head.

"Now hold on a second. Santana, I thought you were a lesbian?"

"I thought I was too. Until Brittany broke my heart, and I realized that I had feelings for no other females. And Finn swept me off my feet... Literally. He picked me up and kissed me."

"Well, as long as you're happy, I guess."

Burt walked over and gave Santana a welcoming hug, as did Carole. Kurt and Blaine smiled form the hallway, before joining everyone. Santana watched as Finn got the Christmas morning giddies, and she giggled, finding it adorable. One his family was done, Finn took Santana to his bedroom, smiling at her.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


End file.
